Polymers, like polypropylene, are increasingly used in different demanding applications. At the same time there is a continuous search for tailored polymers which meet the requirements of these applications. The demands can be challenging, since many polymer properties are directly or indirectly interrelated, i.e. improving a specific property can only be accomplished on the expense of another property. Stiffness can for instance be improved by increasing the crystallinity and/or the relative amount of homopolymer within the composition. As a consequence, the material becomes more brittle, thereby resulting in poor impact properties. It is known that impact strength of polypropylene can be improved by dispersing a rubber phase within the polymer matrix, thereby obtaining a heterophasic polypropylene composition.